


In the Silence of Night

by Heroofbreath_Crys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Killua isn’t even awake at any point, M/M, Moonlight, just Gon’s thoughts, kind of romantic, practice, study, tone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroofbreath_Crys/pseuds/Heroofbreath_Crys
Summary: Gon wakes up in the middle of the night, and is lost in thoughts and Killua’s face.





	In the Silence of Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just one of a series of tone studies I’m doing, trying to get a solid tone established and consistently kept. I would love feedback in regards to this so I can improve.  
> It’s really short, bc it’s just a bit of practice. It’s also doesn’t really have a place in terms of time, you could see it as happening in any point in time.

It’s not the first time that Gon has woken up in the middle of the night. And it’s not the first time he opened his eyes to see Killua, sleeping softly beside him. Gon knows he could wake up at any slight shift in the environment. So he didn’t move, hardly breathed. He reveled in the quiet. The silent beauty of it.  
And the beauty of Killua.

The moonlight flooded in through the window, casting gentle light onto his pale face, making him almost seem to glow. His face, relaxed in sleep, it was so gentle and soft, so young. It was as if the years of pain and worry had just melted away. He looked serene. Gon had to resist the urge to trace his hand along Killua’s gentle features. His sharp nose, and hooded eyes. His defined cheekbones. And his soft looking lips. Gon wanted to run his fingers through Killua’s soft and fluffy hair, turned silver in the night. But he wouldn’t, because he wouldn’t wake Killua up. He was content to just stare at in in amazement. He always knew his friend was beautiful, but it’s these times where he can really study his features that he becomes stunned by it. Here, in the night, with only the sound of a sleeping city drifting through the open window, and moonlight lighting up Killua’s face, he looked like an angel, more, a god. An ethereal being, not from this world. A creature so beautiful, it took Gon’s breath away.

This. Killua. His best friend. The person who was everything to him. His truest home. That’s why Gon really fell in love with him. It’s then that he noticed how incredibly attractive Killua was. And Gon lived for the moments like this, where he could witness Killua, his best friend, become Killua, a being of such incredible beauty that he can barely form a thought other than that. It made something in his chest squeeze, and choke. And he could only think how no matter what, he wanted to stay by Killua’s side forever.


End file.
